BIONICLE Comedy Central Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 July 2015
05:37 I gtg now (Derp) 05:37 bye (derp) 05:37 They're pretty much Bohrok right now :P 05:37 bbl (derp) 05:37 They've taken over multiple villages :P 05:37 o/ 05:37 :P 05:39 It's seeming like in the book Loss will atleast be somewhat of a threat :P 05:43 ;p 05:49 Love how active this is. (Derp) 05:57 I came back (Derp) 05:57 \o 05:57 HI! (derp3) 05:58 Just finished watching the original Spongebob movie again :P 05:58 (er) 05:59 do we know if loss's backstory will ever be known? :P 05:59 Not yet atleast 05:59 Most likely will be in revenge of the skull spiders 06:00 ah :P 06:00 I hope so, otherwise he;d a kind of randomly placed character (Derp) 06:01 he'd be* 06:06 Still no word on the next Ace Attorney game releasing in AMerica 06:06 do I care? a clue: no (derp) 06:06 OBJECTION! You should care! (vezon) 06:07 why? :| 06:07 the only reason I even know that the games exist is because LQ's crazy about them (Derp) 06:08 You DO know the "OBJECTION" line is a reference to Ace Attorney? :P 06:08 The entire layout of how I edit the courtroom is :P 06:09 (gasp) 06:10 fine, but I still don't care about not knowing when the next game comes out (Derp) 06:11 That's Vez, always thinking of others (derp.5) 06:11 I thought we said that about the selfish people. (Derp) 06:13 (derp) 06:14 Courtroom preview coming :P 06:14 This courtroom took forever in the making, but it'll be worth it. (Derp) 06:15 I actually recorded it within days of getting the script, I've just been waiting for the voice overs :P 06:15 Voiceactors (derp) 06:15 *CoughSWcough.* (Derp) 06:16 I think judge Nuju will need to be redone once I get my clay :P 06:17 He's too wiggly. 06:17 If you say so. (Derp) :P 06:17 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hntgm2tOwo0&feature=youtu.be Just a short scene I thought looked good besides the desk moving :P 06:18 again, I can't wait for that clay P 06:18 :P 06:18 If you can't wait for it, then how are you? :O (gasp) (gasp2) 06:18 :P 06:19 ... " :P " isn't an answer. :/ 06:22 :P is yes, no, maybe, next week, and tomorrow :P 06:22 brb 06:22 stupid unexpected brbs (Derp) 06:23 I'm back, but I'm soon to be gone again (Derp) 06:24 (derp) 06:27 back 06:27 So did anyone watch that? :P 06:27 06:27 WB. :P 06:27 WB (Derp) 06:27 I watched it (Derp0 06:28 (Derp) * 06:28 9 subs left to 300 :P 06:28 You know me, takes a few minutes for me to watch things. (Derp) 06:30 Just realized I forgot Ford's birthday.... :P 06:30 Whoops 06:30 :O 06:30 You monster. :| 06:30 ... When was that? (Derp) 06:30 (derp) 06:31 Yesterday :P 06:31 wait, who's ford again? (Derp.5) 06:31 JK (Derp) 06:31 He's at the art of the Brick today 06:32 You mean he's betraying us and going to another place?!?! :O 06:33 (gasp) 06:33 (gasp2) 06:33 (gasp) 06:34 Art of the Brick is Nathen Sawaya's LEGO art exhibit :P 06:34 AND HE WORKS THERE NOW?!?!?! :O (GASP) (GASP2) 06:34 This betrayal is worse than I though. (derp2) 06:35 :P 06:35 :P 06:37 brb (derp) 06:37 Watching a Batman TV show called "Batman and Robin" that's even older than Adam West's. :O (gasp) (gasp2) :P 06:38 Batman doesn't even drive a Batmobile! :O 06:40 And the fighting's actually much more realistic!!! (GASP) 06:41 back (Derp) 06:41 OK, so apparently it was a theatre thing, not actually aired on TV. :P 06:43 Is it black and white? :P 06:43 Yup. :P 06:48 What does he drive? :P 06:49 A car. (Derp) 06:53 :P 06:54 ;p 07:05 Not feeling well all of a sudden 07:06 As in, feeling sick, or?... 07:08 Kind of light headed and faint 07:09 o/ 07:11 hi o\ 07:13 Well it's confirmed, the Korgot pics weren't fakes 07:14 Everyone besides Korgot is confirmed to be male. 07:14 o/ 07:14 \o 07:14 Which one is Korgot 07:15 Earth 07:15 Korgot is a she? (gasp) 07:18 Yes :P 07:18 You're behind Vez :P 07:18 yep :P 07:18 I am behind (Derp) 07:19 Just remembered a story with really bad context that's kind of funny out of context :P 07:19 uh oh (derp) 07:19 Thinking about it more, perhaps I shouldn't even tell it the context is so bad :P 07:19 Yeah, there's no way to leave out the context :P 07:20 ;p 07:20 stories having to do with a murder can't be told out of context I guess :P 07:21 Yeah, get to it then. (Derp) 07:23 Basically the murderer was screaming at the father's relatives for taking the flowers as they left. 07:23 Yeah, not as funny when I say it :P 07:23 But at the time we all needed a laugh, we took what we could get. 07:25 I made a MOC last night (Derp) 07:25 Vahki Prime (Derp) 07:25 Does it have proper coloring this time? (derp) 07:25 And LQ remembered that and mentioned it on chat... Why? (Derp) 07:25 The funny part came to my head before the context :P 07:26 no it does not, LQ (Derp) 07:26 gtg 07:26 laptop about to die 07:26 \o 07:26 o/ 07:26 Oh, BF1 was here. (Derp.5) 07:26 Someone is holding a gun to BF1's laptop. he's not going to pay the ransom :| 07:26 He'll let it die before he gives up a cent. :| 07:27 I can't do consistent colors with my limited collection, you LQy person. :| (derp) 07:30 Getting to the clooney part 07:31 ;p 07:34 bbl o/ 07:34 \o 07:34 o\ 07:43 Oi! o\ 07:44 o/ 07:44 \o 07:50 this is active (derp) 07:51 I noticed. (derp) 07:52 yep (derp) 07:54 (derp) 07:55 (derp) 07:55 (derp) 07:56 did u see Mistress of Dea, ii? (derp) 07:56 Doom* 07:56 No. (derp) 2015 07 18